1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors and, more particularly, to a device for assembling a photoelectric element on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a substrate and a photoelectric element such as a light emitter or a light receiver positioned on and electrically connected to the substrate via conductive glue. In assembly, to reduce insertion loss, the photoelectric element is pressed to the substrate to reduce electrical resistance as far as possible between the photoelectric element and the substrate. However, if the pressure is over heavy, the photoelectric element may be damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device for assembling a photoelectric element on a substrate, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.